Heart for Sale
by caiyt
Summary: When a person’s heart goes on sale it doesn’t matter who the heck is the buyer as long as heshe will pay the price for it and it’s a up to eternity’s guarantee!so see what has not yet been shown... haha read on...


_When a person's heart goes on sale it doesn't matter who the heck is the buyer as long as he/she will pay the price for it and it's a up to eternity's guarantee!_

**Disclaimer: **CCS, not mine. But Tomoyo's past lover here is mine alright…

**Author's Notes: **Ok Think! What to say -…- Aha! –The bulb on top of my head breaks into million pieces- Got it! So the thing I had to say is… OMIGOSH! I forgot! I think I may be suffering from **THE** Alzheimer's disease?! But wait… that only happens every after 24 hours!

Dammit my head hurts!

Onii-chan please, stay away from the premises of my room!

**Me:** Darn I could never get him to not follow me! Big brothers are such a pain… Ne? Sakura-chan.

**Sakura-chan:** yup!

**Kero:** -nods in approval-

**Touya:** What was that Sakura-monster? Bwahahaha.

**Me and Sakura: **Waa! *scared.

So back to my story, I have to, there's already enough trash thrown in my room! I don't wanna get piled up with more! XD

---

**Heart for Sale**

By: caiyt

---

"Tomoyo! It's been a while since I've seen that pretty face of yours…" a brown-haired girl run towards the sophisticated looking girl who was pulling 2 bags full of surely new designs for the upcoming show 2 weeks from now.

(**A/n:** I can't really describe things in short sentences…)

"Oh my God! Sakura-chan!" she drops her bag and runs toward the jolly looking figure who greeted her earlier.

Tomoyo hugs Sakura ever so tightly. As if they hadn't seen each other for decades or maybe centuries. Both of them blush in different shades of red. Indeed they had missed each other.

"Uhm, Tomo-chan, you can let go now… it's a bit tight you know…" Sakura said as she pretends to choke.

"You silly girl, we haven't seen each other for about 2 years and that's what you tell me?!" Tomoyo giggles as she adds, "…good thing I still have my video cam **AND **I now have a new model for my clothes for this coming competition!" she laughs a little.

Sakura looks a little pale and scratches her head.

"Don't tell me you're going to let me wear those designs of yours **AGAIN**? No no… Tomoyo-chan I don't think so!" Sakura said as she picks up Tomoyo's bag and runs out the airport.

Tomoyo gets her other bag and chases after Sakura with her video cam rolling. Still with twinkles in her eyes, just like the old days, when she was with Sakura in her adventures in gathering up the Clow cards and then turning them to Sakura cards. She missed her friend a lot. The excitement in her eyes whenever Sakura was ready to wear her designed clothes, the action she sees at every angle, the people she meets, the friends she makes, and something crosses her mind… the heartache she felt…

She stops running when she saw Sakura chatting with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, and Syaoran holding Sakura's hand. She felt a cold tear drop her. Seeing them all happy when she returns was the most precious gift she received. But something, no, someone crosses her mind… she sees his face… his every so captivating eyes looking as blank as ever, his pale yet cunning lips, his gentle touch… She shakes her head in disapproval. That's the part of her past she doesn't want to return to. Return to remember the sad memories of her undying past… with him…

"Tomoyo dear lets go…" her mother waves at her to enter their white limousine.

She gasped.

'No why white? Should I see this cursed color? Never mind, it's all in the past for me and him… ne?' she thought as she entered the car quietly.

She smiled palely as she looks at her friends who came just to see her once again. They were chatting which each other. Suddenly her phone rang. Who could this unexpected caller be?

"Yes, hello?"

"May I speak with Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji?"

'This voice, can this be possible?! No, Tomoyo don't jump into conclusions… How could he call you, don't be stupid.' she thought.

"Yes, this is she."

"Tomoyo…"

"May I know who this is?"

"Don't you remember me? Or do you choose to forget?"

"Look, I don't know who you are sir that's why I asked, so please introduce yourself." She said calmly.

"It's me, Hiragizawa Eriol." He said flatly.

"Eri-kun?!" she almost cracked the windows of the car due to her shrieking.

"Hey don't shout at the telephone." He giggled, "Nice to talk to you again."

"You scared me I thought it was somebody else…" her voice drifted away she knew damn right she faking this.

"You thought I was Momoshiro… was that it?"

"**NO**. So where are you, ERI-kun?" she tried to change the topic.

The car stopped because they arrived at the Daidouji mansion. Sakura tugged Tomoyo sleeve.

"SO you don't want to talk about it. I'm right here open your door."

"What are you saying? I don't want to. I still haven't moved on…" she said calmly.

"What?! I said open your door I'm here!"

Eriol knocked at Tomoyo's car door. He smirked, and then he laughed. He looked at her straight in the eyes. As if saying, 'I know what you were talking about'.

(**A/n:** how I love hot chocolate in the middle of a cold night… just sharing.)

Tomoyo dragged herself out of the car even though she was too embarrassed.

"What are you looking at?! Hmpf!" she walked right in to the door.

A dozen of maids opened the door and greeted her.

"Welcome back, Ms. Tomoyo…" they all said in unison.

Sakura dragged Syaoran inside. She turned to Eriol and invited him in.

"Do sit down Eriol. I'm sorry for Tomoyo's sudden behavior. By the way I didn't know you were arriving as well?" Sakura sited beside Syaoran.

"Yes, you should've told us so that we could've fetched you at the airport."  
Syaoran added.

"If I did, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Eriol giggled.

'It is quite unusual for him to giggle… why has he changed?' Tomoyo eyed on Eriol before she climbed the staircase.

"You're really unpredictable Eriol. I'll just leave you for a while I'll just go and check on Tomoyo." Sakura excused herself.

She climbed up the stairs to Tomoyo's room. She was about to open the door when she heard Tomoyo talk to somebody over the phone.

"Why the heck did you call?!" Tomoyo shouted at the unknown caller.

And after a short pause…

"Now you're asking why I'm talking to you like this… or do I talk to anyone in this manner?!" she said as she raised her voice in a way Sakura never heard or saw her do.

She paused again…

"You know why??!! It's because you taught me to be like this! You're a hideous monster!" Sakura felt the anger in Tomoyo's voice.

It was a very short silence…

"Now you're asking why I'm saying you're a monster?! Just shut up! You shouldn't have called! Who told you I came back?!" she yelped.

"Naoko?! You know what Momoshiro, I hate you! Forever! BYE!"

And she heard Tomoyo threw her phone to her bed. She quickly opened the door and rushed to Tomoyo's side.

"What happened? Cheer up, Tomo-chan, everybody's waiting for you…" Sakura tried to lessen the tension.

She had known about Tomoyo and Momoshiro's relationship. As the matter of fact, she was one of the people who never agreed with it. But of course due to Tomoyo's demands she allowed them to pursue it. She had also heard of their breakup, which was a tragic scene in Tomoyo's life.

Momoshiro was a relative of their friend Naoko. She introduced him to Tomoyo, who on the other hand easily fell for him. Why? It's because Momoshiro and Eriol looked alike, very much alike. The timing was superb as well! Eriol had left for England because he wanted to follow Kaho. He was madly in love with her that he ignored Tomoyo's affection for him.

Also, because of that incident, Touya, Sakura's big brother, was heartbroken. He too was in love with Kaho. She was his childhood sweetheart. It was such a tragic event. Almost everybody was hurt by the events.

_So back to Tomoyo's love story with Momoshiro…_

When Tomoyo fell in love for the second time, at first she was reluctant about it. She didn't want to get hurt again… but Momoshiro persistent about it. He too had fallen head over heels for her. It got more complicated when Naoko found out because she too had kept on annoying Tomoyo about it and convince her that Momoshiro won't hurt her. To make the long story short, Tomoyo gave in to their demands (as if she didn't like it at first) then they thought everything would go out just fine.

All was well until one petty evening before Tomoyo was about to leave Japan, she spotted Momoshiro 'making nice chats' with a girl she doesn't know. Of course she confronted him and gave him a fair yet painful slap on the face. He was about to reason out when Tomoyo cut him off saying; "Get your dirty paws off me we're finished!" and with that she left.

Sakura knows how hard it is for Tomoyo to move on. She was also taken aback because of Eriol's presence. Why is he here in Japan, haven't he patched things up with Kaho?

"Tomoyo. Stop. You know that it is not fair for yourself to hurt like this. He doesn't deserve you, okay?" Sakura tried calming her friend.

"I'm okay now Sakura. I guess its time to get back on the horse and win this race. Maybe I'll just have to put my heart on auction." She said after continuous sighs of relief.

They both laughed at this.

"Come to think of it, why don't we try it. Let's auction a blind date with THE Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura said excitedly.

"Wait. Wait. How will we do it?" Tomoyo was curious.

The girls were still giggling when they headed downstairs. Syaoran and Eriol were having a good chat when they arrived at the living room.

"So you boys had a nice chat while we were away?" Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran from the back.

"Oh there you are Sakura. Actually we did. Eriol told me a lot about his vacation in Europe. Right Eriol?" Syaoran said as he looked meaningfully at Eriol.

"Oh really now." Tomoyo said as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan, I did. Europe was such a beautiful place to explore. I'd like to take you there too you'd like." Eriol said as he smiled or rather grinned at Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed.

"Eriol-kun, don't take my Tomoyo away from me too soon, she just got home to Japan." Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo possessively.

"Of course not, my madam." He laughed with them too.

"Well then since everybody has something to share, I might as well share something too." Tomoyo said. Before speaking again she made sure everybody was listening. "… me and Sakura are planning to hold an auction this coming Saturday for the orphanage. And we are planning to auction blind dates with all the available young ladies of our batch."

Syaoran and Eriol looked shocked.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to be auctioned too Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course I am. I am single and not yet married after all." She giggled.

"Oh shit. Looks like Saturday night is going to cost me big time." He grinned.

"Well Tomoyo, are you in it too?" Eriol asked.

"I am still single Eri-kun so its but normal for me to be there too." Tomoyo -answered in a as-the-matter-of-fact-I-am tone. "Well then, I'm tired and we have to get ready before Saturday so Syaoran-kun and Eri-kun, we would like you both to leave. We'll just contact you when Saturday comes.

"Okay." They both said in unison.

"Tomoyo. Let's get to work." Sakura said.

---

Saturday night. The night of the auction.

The party has already started when Syaoran and Eriol arrived. Tomoyo and Sakura together with Rika, Naoko, Momo, Chiharu and the other girls were backstage wearing their gowns and waiting to be called to stage.

When it was Sakura's turn to be auctioned, Rika called her.

"Sakura-chan, you're next. Good luck." Rika said as she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Rika-chan." Sakura looked back at Tomoyo. "Here I go…"

"And now for our 15th young lady, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. The bidding starts at 15,000 YEN." The emcee introduced.

"16,000 YEN." A man in blue said.

"20,000 YEN." The man in green shouted.

"25,000 YEN." The man in blue yelled.

"25,000 YEN anyone higher?" the emcee called out.

"50,000 YEN." Everybody was shocked. It was the highest bid so far. It came from the man in green.

"50,000 YEN. Anyone higher?" a pause. "None? 50,000 YEN, Sold to the man in green." The emcee motioned for the people to clap.

Sakura entered backstage and rushed to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Someone bought my night for 50,000 YEN!" they both jumped in delight.

"Alright go out there, it's your turn." Sakura helped Tomoyo up.

"And for our 16th, the last young lady to be auctioned, the one and only, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." The emcee introduced her.

Tomoyo walked down the catwalk and smiled at everyone.

"Now the bidding starts at 20,000 YEN."

"25,000 YEN."

"30,000 YEN."

"35,000 YEN."

"50,000 YEN."

"60,000 YEN."

"So 60,000 YEN. Anyone bids higher?"

"100,000 YEN."

"100,000 YEN?! You in the blue coat, are you sure?" the emcee called out.

"Of course I am. That precious lady is worth even more."

"Alright then, 100,000 YEN. Anyone higher?" pause. "Okay, sold to the man in blue coat. To all those who won, please get your prices at the guest room. Thank you for joining this auction and making it successful. Good Evening everybody and enjoy your night out." The emcee finished the ceremony.

---

"Oh my God. Tomoyo! 100,000 YEN. Who could this gentleman be?" Sakura hissed.

"I don't know, I still can't believe it." Tomoyo answered. "Anyway, who bought your night?"

"Who else? It was Syaoran. He said he can't afford seeing me with another guy." Sakura laughed.

---

"NUMBER 16. Please claim number 16." The attendant called out.

"Miss, I am your servant for tonight." The man in blue coat lend out his hand to kiss Tomoyo's hand.

"Uhm. Thank you for that… uhm, may I know your name?" Tomoyo asked. The voice seemed familiar.

"I am your Eri-kun…" he said as he removed his mask.

"Eri-kun…" she was teary eyed. "But how… why?"

"Hush. It had always been you, I was just too blind to see at first. I had to allow your heart to be broken first, I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'm here now, you don't have to have your heart for sale. Coz I'm willing to buy you everyday."

And with that, they kissed.

---

**Author's End Notes: **the ending was so… CHEESY. Hahaha. Anyway… hope you enjoyed it. By the way, my heart's on sale too. 


End file.
